Super ROBLOX Warrior 23
Super ROBLOX Warrior 23 'was the twenty-third tournament of Super ROBLOX Warrior and the third tournament since JohnWillic125, Shadow_zz, and FortunateAzOp09's kanzenseihas in Tournament 20. This tournament marked the third tournament of 2019. Recap of Tournament 22 In Tournament 22, 100 competitors again sought to conquer the iron castle. 20 were able to beat the First Stage, although Misrealization, SRW 21's 3rd place, was knocked out by the Faceplant. 10 competitors beat the Second Stage, which was much easier than last tournament, although the Unstable Bridge returned, along with the Flying Bar and Beam Flipper. In the Third Stage, four of the 9 fell on the Spitfire Cliffhanger, and 3 fell on the subsequent obstacle, the Vertical Limit Tri. However, 2 competitors made it to the Gliding Ring (WeatherTheStorm and Slipzy). Although Weather fell on the dismount. Slipzy succeeded and took on the Final Stage, failing about halfway up the G-Rope. Tournament Summary First Stage The First Stage had 3 new obstacles debuting: Gauntlet Rush, Swinging Spikes, and Chute Escape. Gauntlet Rush set a new record for eliminations for 75 eliminations, beating SRW 18's Double Dipper. Swinging Spikes was only able to take out 4, mainly due to Gauntlet Rush's dominance. Chute Escape did not take out any competitors. Ten competitors cleared the First Stage, two of them (cyrus08uk and ShadowMilesXE) foreigners. Second Stage The Second Stage brought back classics like the Wingnut Alley, Speed Tower, Coin Flip, Salmon Ladder, and Double Dipper. Out of the ten that came in, only two came out, mainly due to Wingnut Alley, which knocked out seven competitors, including Cyrus and Shadow. A staggering five competitors (50% of the stage's attempts) failed on the transition to the second wingnut. Only BowserSpice and SasukeRBLX07 were able to clear the Second Stage. Third Stage The Third Stage debuted three new obstacles in Energy Coils, the Elite Cliffhanger, and Devil Steps. SasukeRBLX07 failed the new Elite Cliffhanger and BowserSpice was taken out by Window Hang, ending the tournament with no Final Stage attempts. First Stage Obstacles ① ^Gauntlet Rush (ガントレットラッシュ) ② '*'TIE Fighter (タイファイター) ③ ^Swinging Spikes (スイングスパイク) ④ *Jumping Spider (ジャンピングスパイダー) ⑤ *Parkour Run (パルクールラン) ⑥ '*'Warped Wall (そり立つ壁) / '*'''Mega Wall (メガウォール) ⑦ *Spinning Bridge (スピニングブリッジ) ⑧ *Flying Shelf Grab (フライングシェルフグラブ) ⑨ ^Chute Escape (シュートエスケープ) '''Time Limit: 105 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Second Stage Obstacles ① *Double Dipper (ダブルディッパー) ② *'''Salmon Ladder (サーモンラダー) ③ *Tail Whip (テールホイップ) ④ *Coin Flip (コインフリップ) ⑤ *Wingnut Alley (ウィングナットアレイ) ⑥ *Speed Tower (スピードタワー) '''Time Limit: 120 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Third Stage Obstacles ① *'Racker (ラッカー) ② '^'Energy Coils (エネルギーコイル) ③ '*'Pole Grasper (ポールグラスパー) ④ '^'Elite Cliffhanger (エリートクリフハンガー) ⑤ '*'Window Hang (ウィンドウハング) ⑥ '^'Devil Steps (悪魔のステップ) ⑦ '*'Peg Cloud (ペグクラウド) ⑧ '*'''Flying Bar (フライングバー) '''Time Limit: Untimed ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Final Stage Obstacles ① *'Speed Tower (スピードタワー) ② '*'''Salmon Ladder (サーモンラダー) ③ '*'G-Rope (ロープクライミング) '''Distance: 29m Time Limit: 35 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results This stage was unattempted. Top 10 # BowserSpice, Third Stage, Window Hang # SasukeRBLX07, Third Stage, Elite Cliffhanger # ShadowMilesXE, Second Stage, Wingnut Alley # cyrus08uk, Second Stage, Wingnut Alley # Slipzy, Second Stage, Wingnut Alley # LeoNinjagoFan1522, Second Stage, Wingnut Alley # realityisawesome, Second Stage, Wingnut Alley # Shadow_zz, Second Stage, Wingnut Alley # WeatherTheStorm, Second Stage, Wingnut Alley # BolBro, Second Stage, Double Dipper